Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Vash Orihara
Summary: Lo conocí años atrás, doce exactamente en un parque cercano al barrio donde anteriormente vivía con mis padres. Recuerdo que yo estaba jugando con algunos amigos al vóley porque me era bastante sencillo inducir a todos en el deporte que tanto me apasiona, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. 'Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón'. Kuroo Centric. Semi AU - KuroKen/AkaKen


**Canción: Deseos de cosas imposibles - LODVG**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, la historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro ni mala fe.**

 **Parejas: Kuroo Centric KuroKen; AkaKen, KuroOi.**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU. Lenguaje inapropiado, y quizá un ligero OoC para encajar en la trama. Kenma travesti (no transgénero, solo travesti), si no eres tolerante con el tema, eres libre de tomar la decisión de no leer. Este tipo de redacción se me dificulta un poco, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

* * *

 **Deseos de cosas imposibles**

 **.**

'' _Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada yo sigo tu luz, aunque me lleve a morir''._

Lo conocí años atrás, doce exactamente en un parque cercano al barrio donde anteriormente vivía con mis padres. Recuerdo que yo estaba jugando con algunos amigos al vóley porque me era bastante sencillo inducir a todos en el deporte que tanto me apasiona, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Mientras jugaba, detuve un remate (bastante débil cabe destacar) de un chico de secundaria, el balón salió rodando de nuestra improvisada cancha -apenas una red atada a un par de árboles- hasta los pies de un niño más pequeño.

Bueno, asumí que era más pequeño que nosotros por el tamaño de sus pies. Luego de perderme como un tonto en si calzaba del veintiuno o veintidós, recogí la pelota. Entonces pedí disculpas y me encontré con los ojos más grandes que había visto en mi corta vida; dos ojos bastante bonitos del color de la miel. Apenas me vio unos segundos y desvió la mirada hacia una entretenida pantalla de _Game Boy Advance_. Presionaba rápido los botones, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que jugaba, seguro parecí un atrevido por sentarme a su lado para observar mejor su cabello, negro y debajo de las orejas. Fue hasta que él se hizo hacia un lado, que reaccioné y me levanté rápidamente.

—Lo siento, estaba jugando con los chicos, como el rematador es malo, el balón llegó hasta acá. —De niño daba demasiadas explicaciones, qué frustrante.

El chico solamente me respondió con un monosílabo que apenas logré escuchar, lo cual me pareció problemático. Quise invitarlo enseguida a jugar. — ¿Eres de por aquí? —Cuando asintió, proseguí. —Entonces puedo invitarte con nosotros. Mi nombre es Tetsuro Kuroo. —Le extendí mi mano y él puso la pausa en su juego. Apenas tomó mi mano para responder al saludo. Su mano era pequeña pero sus dedos largos y delgados. Cualquier adulto pensaría que esos dedos servían para tocar el piano pero yo, que solo tenía vóley en la cabeza, pensé que sería excelente _setter_.

''Kozume Kenma''. Me dijo su nombre con un tono de voz apático que no entendí, sin embargo en el transcurso de los años notaría que es su naturaleza. Kenma no es muy expresivo, es como un gato flojo que solo come y duerme además, desinteresado y hasta un poco _''emo''._ No a ese punto pero me gusta molestarlo. También los años me darían indicios de su habilidad para el _volleyball_. Aunque se muestre ajeno al deporte y siempre huya de los entrenamientos (esto particularmente en secundaria), me daría cuenta de lo excelente que es en la cancha. Fue el cerebro que nos hacía funcionar, que recibía el oxígeno para estructurar las jugadas. Un _setter_ como lo pensé la primer vez que nos vimos. Luego de tantos fallos y recepciones a la cara, claro. La práctica hace al maestro.

Fue cuando yo estaba en tercero de secundaria y él en segundo el momento en que recibí otros indicios de algo que no imaginé. Y quizá me cambiaría la vida, en ese tiempo no lo sabía, era obvio. La señora Kozume me recibió como era costumbre, besaba mi mejilla y me invitaba pay de manzana, le gusta mucho a Kenma, me acostumbré al ritual del pay de manzana y té oolong. Me llevaba el trozo de postre y el vaso, para luego llegar al cuarto de mi amigo. Subía, doblaba a la izquierda y en la segunda puerta estaba un póster de un anime mecha que yo no conozco. Empujé la puerta porque yo no tengo modales o paciencia para esperar si puedo entrar o no, cielos, tengo años suficientes para entrar con toda confianza.

Y al hacerlo, me encontré con algo bastante inesperado.

—Oh…

Lo primero que pensé fue ''¿Qué diablos?'' Pero cuando salí y volví a entrar (no, en serio, tuve que salir y entrar de nuevo para verificar que la escena era real). En efecto, por la cara que mi amigo tenía, debía ser tan real como que el pay de su mamá era delicioso. Carajo, solo dejé a un lado el postre y el té. Me acerqué a él; Kenma retrocedió casi por reflejo y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Seguramente estaba avergonzado, en ese instante tuve ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero no lo hice. Solo me acerqué hacia donde estaba él y sequé sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Le sonreí. —No llores, se te correrá el delineador.

La cara le cambió, ese rostro aparte de ser sorpresivo, me demostró unas mejillas encendidas y al contrario de lo que dije, lloró mucho más. Alrededor de sus ojos quedó gris luego de un rato; Una vez más calmado apretó al agarre de la falda de cuadros que tenía puesta junto a unas calcetas largas, hacían buen conjunto con el suéter del uniforme. Decidió contarme prácticamente todo, me sentí un idiota al no darme cuenta desde el principio. Llevaba unos cinco meses comprando ropa de mujer; especialmente faldas, medias calcetines y zapatos. Estaba todo escondido en una bolsa en la misma caja donde guardaba sus mangas shoujo.

''Al principio solo era por curiosidad, pero una vez estando solo en esa tienda de ropa, me medí éste conjunto… No entendía por qué se sentía tan cómodo''.

Dije la estupidez más grande del momento y Kenma me aventó un zapato sucio. — ¿Qué, me vas a decir que no es cómodo sentir libre la entrepierna? —Al menos curvó un poco la línea de sus labios, valió la pena que ese zapato me hiciera sangrar del labio.

''Me refería a que se sentía bien traerlo puesto''.

—Vale, si te sientes mejor vistiendo de esa manera, no hay problema. De hecho te sienta bastante bien. —Sí, recuerdo que las orejas se me calentaron después de decir esa cursilería barata.

''Tu novia se enojará si te escucha decir eso''.

—La señorita delegada solo es una amiga.

''Ajá''.

Luego de dialogar durante semanas sobre lo mismo y sobre vóley también, le hice una pregunta a Kenma. ¿Por qué si le gustaba tanto vestirse de chica, no lo hacía en público? Obviamente sería difícil para su familia, al menos para el señor Kozume, ya que su madre es un pan de Dios y seguro iba a comprender y ponerse del lado de su hijo. Kenma dijo que jamás lo haría, porque iba a destacar y a parte, la gente afuera era bastante mala. Se creían verdugos. Y lo pensé; si algo le hacían a Kenma por ser quien es en verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría yo. Respeté su decisión y no hice pregunta respecto al tema para evitar incomodarlo.

—Eh, volvamos a lo que hablábamos… Pasaste a Nekoma, ¿Cómo le hiciste, gato flojo? ¡Te copiaste?

''Estúpido''.

No se cómo pero convencí a Kenma de entrar al equipo de vóley de la preparatoria (me costó un año); al principio era bastante ajeno a nosotros y volvió a saltarse muchos entrenamientos. Esto fue cambiando durante el tiempo de calidad, salidas a comprar helado o a dar una vuelta por Shibuya. Solo le faltaba conocer un poco más a los chicos, incluyendo a Yaku, Yamamoto y al recién entrado Lev. Y fue con éste último con quien se relacionó más.

Según me contó mientras jugábamos una partida de _GTA_ , Nekomata lo puso a cargo de Lev hasta que lograra congeniar sus remates. Era malísimo en tiempo, y Kenma era capaz de enseñarle bien, esperaba su paciencia fuera mejor que en otras ocasiones. Yo lo vi como una oportunidad para ser invencibles en la cancha y para prepararnos para las nacionales, claro. Un mes después comenzó la concentración en Fukurodani para el torneo.

Vi al búho idiota y a su _setter_. Además introducimos a nuestras prácticas a Lentes-kun y al pequeñín. Fue bastante interesante, si le enseñábamos a detener bloqueos sería un rival bastante duro. Quizá por eso (y porque estábamos aburridos) siempre lo arrastramos con nosotros después de las prácticas; fue una noche cuando Akaashi no vino, que le hablamos al Rey de la Cancha. No me pregunté (ni Bokuto tampoco) por qué Keiji no estuvo ahí hasta que todos salimos del gimnasio. Estaba el _setter_ hablando con Kenma, y él se veía bastante relajado. Incluso dejó su celular a un lado. Imaginé que la conversación era buena, porque los dos yacían recostados sobre el césped.

No le hice preguntas hasta pasados tres meses, una vez que fui a su casa y él iba saliendo. Para mi sorpresa iba vestido con una falda negra, mallas grises y un suéter con estampado de gato, no pude evitar el color de mis mejillas. Kenma tenía buen gusto con la ropa o de verdad todo lo que se ponía se le veía bien. Mi amigo cabeza de pudín desvió su mirada del _IPhone_ cuatro desgastado, y me miró a mí. ''Kuroo''. Dijo mi nombre como si no me esperara.

—Hey… —Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue: Kenma. Caminará solo. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Quizá se ofendió un poco, arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Lo siento, no es que crea que te ves frágil.

Y eso solo empeoró las cosas, Kenma suspiró y se quitó un audífono.

''Puedo solo… Además, veré a alguien''.

Luego me ignoró olímpicamente y se fue.

Ese ''veré a alguien'' me llevó a gastar mi día libre de entrenamiento para seguir a cierta persona. Digo, Kenma… Saliendo con alguien, era algo de otro mundo, cielos. O tal vez no lo creí posible hasta que lo vi vestido tan lindo para alguna persona. Fue hasta la estación del tren y también me subí, pero en otro vagón porque estaba jugando al James Bond. Me sentí bastante idiota, intrigado y también recuerdo otro sentimiento que me apretaba un poco el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Kenma yendo de la mano con un chico. Era como… Como si estuviera celoso. Me molestaba mucho pensarlo.  
Durante el viaje no le quité la mirada a esa cabecita teñida y me daban ganas de detenerlo, pero cuando se bajó y fue hasta el centro, no me quedó de otra más que hacerle de espía. Primero me quedé perplejo. Lo vi venir pero confirmarlo era… Ugh. Se vio con nada menos que Akaashi Keiji en una librería. Él iba con su uniforme de Fukurodani, él si tuvo clases. Entraron a esa librería y me quedé cercano a una tienda de flores, aprovechando que unos girasoles eran enormes y lograban cubrir un poco de mi metro ochenta. Podía verlos desde ahí, en la sección de manga y pensé _''otakus''._ Quizá solo era una salida de amigos. Estaba por retirarme de ahí, pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina, unos setenta kilos cayeron encima de mí. Quité a Bokuto enseguida de mala gana. — ¿Qué manera de llegar es esa? —Me sacudí la playera y parte del pantalón que tenía puesto.

''Es que Akaashi y… Y ¡¿Ya los viste?!''

—Sí, idiota, están en la librería, comprando manga. Manga. —Hice énfasis en la palabra, y el búho se convirtió en cacatúa, hablaba todo sin sentido.

''… Es que ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mira, ya se van!''

Lo siguiente fue que me arrastró hasta el cine, siguiendo a ese par de bonitos _setters_. Hasta que paramos me percaté de algo increíble: los meñiques de Akaashi y Kenma estaban enlazados mientras hacían fila. No escuché a Bokuto, no escuché nada. Solo… Me limité a ver las rosadas mejillas de los dos.

''¿Ahora entiendes?''

Me zafé del agarre de Kotarou y me fui de ahí, no quise saber nada.

Aunque no había algo en particular que aclarar. Todo fue bastante claro.

Pasaron dos años.

Tuve que aprender a ver a Kenma salir con alguien, no es como si me molestara que fuera un chico. Keiji de hecho es bastante genial, es guapo, muy inteligente y casi un prodigio para muchas cosas entre ellos el vóley, desgraciadamente él tuvo que abandonar el equipo de la Universidad para dedicarse a su carrera, Psicología. Buscó al igual que yo, un trabajo de medio tiempo. Akaashi encontró un puesto en la librería donde hace tiempo salió con Kenma, estaba a cargo de la sección de literatura clásica japonesa. Yo, en cambio estaba atendiendo gente en un restaurante. Salía muy tarde, pero a veces visitaba a Kenma a su casa. Tuve que mudarme a un departamento cercano a la Universidad así que dejé a mis viejos. Siempre que iba, me pasaba a casa de los Kozume; él no había pasado el examen a la Universidad así que solo estaba yendo a cursos de inglés y tenía las tardes libres.

— ¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo?

Sus dedos arreglados con esmalte de color carmín presionaron más rápido los botones de su consola, a leguas se notaba su lucha para ignorarme. Recordé el combo de Doctor Mario y saqué por última vez a Kenma del juego. ''¿Vienes a visitarme o a darme sermones?''

Poco hablaba Kenma, cuando lo hacía era bastante directo, era un problema porque a él le molesta cuando le dicen cuando algo hace mal. Así que estaba entre aventarme otro zapato o una bofetada. —Solo digo que un ingreso podría ayudarte a conseguirte esas lindas faldas y más juegos para computadora. —Me aventó el control del Xbox en la cara y me fui por donde vine.

Escuché rumores mientras estaba en clase de estadística sobre una linda chica de cabello teñido que estaba afuera de la escuela, como hombre salí junto a Yaku, quien estudiaba leyes conmigo, a ver lo linda que era la señorita. ¿Adivinen?

''Solo es Kenma, de seguro espera a Akaashi''.

Lo que me llamó la atención fue un gafete del mismo lugar donde labora éste mencionado.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Ve su gafete.

Y no sé cómo, pero mi tono de voz sonó molesto. Yaku veía lo que yo no…

''Tú estás celoso, ¿No querías que se pusiera a trabajar?''.

Me siguió viendo con sus ojos tan cafés y persuasivos, a él no podía engañarlo. Mucho menos al ver que Akaashi besaba a Kenma casi frente a mis narices. Cabe mencionar que toda la bola de idiotas que salieron a husmear salió desilusionada y otros maldecían a Akaashi Keiji por tener suerte.

Coincidía. —Tienes suerte, desgraciado.

Tengo ahora veintidós años y me está llevando el demonio por dos cosas bastante molestas; una, he reprobado Derecho Mercantil. Dos, debo faltar al trabajo para prepararme al examen extraordinario así que me pagarán menos. Ah ¿Mencioné que también debo pagar la renta? Y el examen extraordinario.

Con todos estos pensamientos me levanté de la cama, hice a un lado mis tenis y me puse unas pantuflas. Hacía un poco de frío, ya es invierno. Calenté agua para preparar un café; mientras encendí mi computadora, se supone que iban a enviarme la guía para el examen y ya teniendo eso, necesitaba estudiar, comerme cada artículo. Yaku vendría a ayudarme mañana y quiere que adelante lo necesario. Todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer se fue como la arena entre los dedos en el momento que Kozume Kenma tocó mi puerta, con el delineador corrido y un golpe en la cara.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Resoplaba, mi pecho estaba palpitando tan rápido y la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, queriendo mandar mucho a la mierda a quien le haya hecho daño a Kenma. —Respóndeme.

''No importa''.

Respondió y solo pasó a mi lado tomando asiento sobre el sofá. Estuvo así un rato hasta que rompió en llanto, me acerqué a su lado y lo abracé, fue diferente a los abrazos casi fraternales que solía darle en Navidad o cuando cumplía años. Me acordé de la primera vez que lo encontré vestido de mujer y de las ganas que me dieron de protegerlo. Así fue mi abrazo, mezclando todos los sentimientos guardados en mi interior. Con mis celos, mis ilusiones y esperanzas de ser yo quien use su fuerza para defenderlo, no Akaashi. De ser yo quien enlace su meñique con él, no Akaashi. O quien lo bese, no Akaashi. Sentí como rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y la humedad en mi pecho mas no decía nada como era de esperarse. Kenma desahogaba sus penas, con un amigo.

Solo soy su amigo.

Se quedó a dormir conmigo ese día, solo me dediqué a abrazarlo, a hacerlo sentir mejor. Vendería mi alma por tener ese instante de felicidad otra vez.  
La mañana siguiente mientras tomamos café, me contó la verdad:

''Estuve discutiendo con Akaashi afuera de mi trabajo por una tontería, nos vieron unos vándalos y… Nos atacaron''. Yo apreté mis puños, Kenma puso su mano sobre la mía. ''Dijeron cosas bastante desagradables sobre nuestra sexualidad… Entonces Keiji quiso sacarme de ahí, pero me golpearon y él intentó todo… Lo intentó''.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

''Eran cinco… Lo dejaron con una costilla rota y golpes por todos lados''.

—Malditos…

¿Es que estamos en el siglo dieciocho para aguantar éstas putas tonterías?

''Cuando fui a verlo al hospital, sus padres no me dejaron verlo. Me dijeron… Que, si tanto lo quería, lo dejara. Ellos claramente no están preparados para recibir tantos prejuicios''.

—Y… ¿Enverdad piensas dejar de verlo?

''No quiero ponerlo en peligro…''

Chasqueé la lengua, solté sus manos y fui a tomar aire. Necesitaba despejarme un poco; me sentí mal por tener un poco de esperanza, pero a costa de la felicidad de la persona que realmente amo y he amado durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Tal vez él quería lo suficiente a Keiji y estaba sufriendo mucho. Kenma no llora por cualquier cosa, así que, por una vez en mi existencia, pensé en hacer algo de buena voluntad. Renunciar a Kenma y ayudarlo.

Busqué a Akaashi cuando se recuperó, no fue difícil encontrar a ese Freudiano. En la biblioteca junto al ruidoso del capitán del equipo de vóley masculino: Bokuto.

''Mira Kuroo, ¡Akaashi está vivito y coleando!''

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, ¿Podemos hablar? —Me dirigí directamente al ex _setter_ de Fukurodani, y no dudó en cerrar el libro para ir conmigo.

Bokuto no supo si sentirse triste o feliz de que Akaashi hiciera amistad conmigo, al final lo dejamos solo. Solo un rato, no somos tan malos.

Llegamos a la azotea de la Universidad porque los dos somos _cool_ y nadie debería escuchar una conversación tan _cool_. Vale, ni yo me la creo. '' ¿Sucede algo, Kuroo-san?''

—Sí sucede, y es sobre…

''¿Kenma? Oh, de hecho, quería hablar sobre él contigo''. Él recargó su peso sobre su pierna derecha y lo noté un poco nervioso, eso me hizo sentir nervioso a mí también. ''Supongo que ya te comentó lo que sucedió en Yoyogi… Bueno, es respecto al tema''.

Asentí, necesitaba escucharlo.

''Mis padres están un poco alterados por lo que llegue a suceder luego de esto. Primero, debes saber que fue muy duro para ellos que yo comenzara a salir con un chico, aunque prácticamente se vea como una chica. Pasamos por muchísimas cosas que, conociéndolo, él ha guardado para evitar parecer vulnerable. Pero… A pesar de todo, entiendo a mis padres. Son mayores.''

—Vas a dejarlo… —Todo atisbo de cordura se perdió en mí, lo tomé de la camiseta y apenas iba a soltarle un puñetazo en la cara por romperle el corazón a Kenma, me detuve porque él habló.

''Al contrario, Kuroo-san. Hay una solución, y podré estar junto a Kenma, que mis padres vean que voy en serio''.

Pasé por varias etapas al escuchar toda posibilidad, y la primera fue la que me robó una parte de mi corazón. Enarqué una ceja sin querer escuchar siquiera, que fuera un sueño, un estúpido sueño y que alguien, Yaku, Bokuto, quien sea, me despertara.

''Me casaré con él''.

''Y quiero que me ayudes a hacerlo correctamente, de la manera que él se merece''.

Vi en sus ojos un brillo intenso y me pregunté a mí mismo si así me veo cuando yo lo veo a él. Lo solté lentamente y me reí por lo idiota que he sido… Ahí, solo confirmé mi decisión.

—Te ayudaré.

La manera en la cual ayudé a Akaashi para ser aceptado por sus padres y tener el amor de Kenma para toda su vida, fue realmente cursi y diferente a ponerme en su lugar. Yo lo hubiera hecho diferente, pero ese no es el caso. Llevé a Akaashi a mi departamento y tenía un regalo bastante especial.

Un videojuego, o bueno, eso era a simple vista.

—Yo… Me iré, has el resto. Y suerte. —Pensaba quedarme ahí, pero, siendo sincero soy un idiota sentimental por dentro y no soportaría ver como piden la mano de la persona de quien estoy enamorado desde hace tiempo. Akaashi quizá también pensó que me quedaría, por lo cual se puso más nervioso. Era igual a Kenma, poco expresaba, y sus ojos lo dejaron entrever todo.

'' _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,  
pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe  
En silencio te querré tan solo a ti''._

Kenma me llamó y me dijo que regresaría a casa de sus padres, dejó mi departamento bastante feliz. Aunque no se veía en su rostro, ese simple beso en la mejilla obvio fue un agradecimiento. Ahora ese anillo blanco adornaba su anular. Dejar un anillo de compromiso en la caja de un videojuego fue mejor idea de lo que pude pensar.

Se casarán mañana; estoy tan destrozado que decidiría no ir a la boda. Sin embargo, la feliz pareja partió a otro país para casarse desde hace dos días. En Japón el matrimonio entre dos hombres lamentablemente no está permitido, espero cambie ese aspecto para dentro de unos años. Mejor que estén fuera, para que no vea nadie nunca la persona que soy ahora. Nunca había llorado tanto, al punto que bajo mis ojos hay horribles ojeras. El corazón duele, no para matarte, peor porque estás vivo y lo sientes. Muerto no sientes nada, solo… Dejas de existir.

Sostuve su regalo de bodas entre mis manos…

El balón que pegó en sus pequeños pies cuando lo conocí.

 **.**

Kuroo celebraba su cumpleaños número veintiséis en su departamento.

— ¡Kuroo-chan! —Resonaba en todo el lugar, la voz cantarina le había dado un nuevo color a su vida desde hace un par de años. — ¡Kuroo-chan! ¡Ya está el pastel!

Kuroo dejó los deberes de su trabajo a un lado y fue a paso flojo hacia la cocina. Ahí lo esperaba Oikawa Tooru, con un pastel de betún blanco y algunos trozos de mango. Dios, ese hombre era demasiado bonito. No puedes llamarle atractivo, sino bonito. A esa nariz respingada, los pómulos rosados y esos ojos resplandecientes y castaños.

—Ahora no se te quemó. —El castaño infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, indignado. —Eres lindo hasta cuando te enojas. —Tetsuro le dio un beso en la frente y decidió partir el pastel. Dos trozos. Llevó un bocado, probando enseguida, el resultado fue delicioso.

— ¿Qué tal? —Oikawa estaba bastante nervioso pues era la primera vez luego del desastre de la cocina que se animaba a hacer un pastel. — ¿Te gusta?

—Es bastante rico. —Lo abrazó de la cintura, siendo bastante posesivo con su pareja. Apenas comenzaron los juegos de cosquillas, Tooru lo detuvo.

—Llamó Kenma-chan.

Aun, después de años ese nombre retumbaba en su corazón. — ¿Y?

—Envía saludos, y que pronto regresan a Japón.

Kenma vivía en el extranjero, le gustaba diseñar vestidos para pasarelas pequeñas y claro, digitalizar dibujos. Se dedicaba por completo a eso. Akaashi es Psicólogo. Así que están en armonía y eso le da bastante gusto (y nostalgia) al pelinegro.

—Hm… Está bien. Pero dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer en la noche? Quizá una cena… O… Algo más.

Kuroo le mordió el labio inferior, sugerente y Oikawa rió.

—Acepto ambas, pero la cena primero.

Y mientras guardaba las cosas que utilizó para el pastel, el ex _setter_ de Aobajohsai descubrió algo con bastante polvo en la alacena. —Oh… ¿Por qué escondiste este balón?

Kuroo se quedó sin aliento por dos segundos. Quiso olvidarle, enterrarlo en su corazón durante un tiempo hasta superarlo. Nunca dijo nada luego de la boda, ni envió ese regalo, solo… Quiso alejarse lo suficiente hasta sentirse vivo otra vez. Hasta que Oikawa llegó a sacarlo de su abismo; porque nunca luchó por lo que más amaba. Era hora de hacerlo, por quien ahora lo da todo. Sin arrepentimiento.

Tomó el balón viejo con ambas manos, No tenía nada de aire, estaba sucio y seguramente se rompería si se trataba con dureza. Aun así, lo contempló: —Recuerdos bonitos. —Musitó.

Tooru esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vayamos a jugar el domingo, al parque siquiera.

—Pero tendrá que ser con otro balón.

—Eso no será problema.

Tampoco será problema seguir adelante.

'' _En silencio te querré.  
En silencio te amaré.  
En silencio pensaré tan solo en ti''._

* * *

 _Es increíble como cada que inicio un fic, termino pensando en Oikawa. Estaba planeado que fuera KuroKen, pero mis emociones dieron un vuelco y necesitaba dejar a Kuroo con un final más ameno. Lo revisé una vez así que lamento si percibieron algún error._

Mi ausencia se debía a motivos laborales y al hecho que no tengo computadora, gracias a mi bae que me prestó la suya estoy aquí editando y escribiendo todo lo que puedo. Gracias Honey, se que no leerás esto pero te adoro con mi cora de ardilla aunque pongas protección infantil en mi cuenta solo para cagarme el palo.

También aprovecho el apartado para decir que estoy recibiendo pequeños trabajos para Beta Testing, si son One-Shot's excelente.

 _Gracias por leerme._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
